Mikado Yaguchi
Mikado Yagichi (矢口三門, Yaguchi Mikado) is Kako's best friend and one of the main driving forces in the series. She's a girl with a vulgar mouth, not afraid to speak her mind. She's also childhood friends with Jiro Nagakura, whom she treasures dearly. Appearance Mikado is a girl of about average height, with brown eyes and medium-length brown (sometimes depicted almost red) hair, that she often wears up in a single ponytail. Her school uniform consists of a brown skirt with a pink stripe in the hem, a white dress shirt paired with a loose hanging, checker patterned bow tie and a pair of knee-length, black socks paired with brown shoes. She usually wears a bow in her hair as well. Personality Mikado is a very expressive girl, who, on the outside, might seem like a complete ditz with the mouth of a sailor, but deep down hides a surprising amount of maturity. Background Mikado's family consists of (at least) her, her two older sisters and her Father. Seeing as her Father works away from home, and her oldest sister has presumably moved away, she lives together with her second sister. Mikado is also childhood friends with Jiro Nagakura. Relationships Kako Motoya Kako is Mikado's best friend, and the two are extremely close. Mikado was the first one that Kako was able to tell about her marriage to Kota, even before she told her parents about the matter. At the time Mikado didn't believe her, thinking that Kako had hit her head and was talking nonsense, but once Kako and Kota's marriage became official, she is forced to believe her. In a similar vein, when Mikado noticed that she had feelings for Jiro, the first one she told was Kako. Kako was extremely overjoyed at the prospect, pointing out that she had noticed a change in Mikado's behaviour recently, which had led her to suspect as much. Jiro Nagakura Jiro and Mikado share a close, deep bond. They've known each other for most of their lives, and have always treasured each other. At some point during the summer break of their second year in high school, Mikado notices that her feelings toward Jiro have changed and that she's developed a crush on him. She ponders whether the change had really been so sudden, but leans toward a gradually forward creeping crush, remembering the times when they were still young and she'd thought he'd been cool. Heisuke Okami Mikado was rather reluctant in trusting Heisuke ab initio, however, later on, she grows to respect him. Yui Sendo Mikado finds herself the butt of Yui's insults just as often as Kako. Despite the harshness of them, she's grown to embrace them, taking her label as "ugly" with stride. She and her sister offer Yui rides home from school, and she even sleeps over at Mikado's place once, which was very tiresome for Yui. Kota Sagano Mikado wasn't too keen on Kota at first, seeing as he had rejected and hurt her friend, and been an all-around pain in the ass for them with his nagging. However, later on, she seems to get on pretty close terms with him, even if he often asks her armour piercing questions about her love life, which she'd rather not reveal to him; such as her crush on Jiro, which she at first desperately tried to hide, and much later on about her reaction to Ryu flirting with her. Both of these incidents led to Kota getting stabbed by her multiple times with a pencil. Ryu Katsunaga Mikado isn't really that amazed by Ryu when they initially meet, but she warms up to him very quickly, as he compliments her multiple times, saying things like her name is cute and befitting of her (much to the disdain of Kota, who ironically enough doesn't want adults flirting with teenagers in his household). Ryu is quick to get her to open up about her crush on Jiro, reassuring her that whoever she had a crush on clearly wasn't worthy of her attention anyway and that she'd find a new man in no time. When he a little bit later finds out that the one she liked was indeed Jiro from the man himself, he's beyond shocked, at first thinking that Jiro is nowhere near as good looking as Mikado and then questioning his logic in rejecting her. He points out that if he was still in high school, he'd be "all over her". Kota then proceeds to make the assumption she's his type, which he admits to being true. Later that night Ryu gives Mikado and Jiro a ride home. Next year for Valentine's Day, Mikado gets roped into making chocolates with Kako, Yui and Ichika, despite having no one to give them to. She originally planned to eat her portion of the goodies by herself but is convinced by Kako not to. When Valentine's Day finally arrives, she loiters around at the subway, with a plan to give the chocolates to the first person she recognizes in the crowd. As she's about to give up, disturbed by the lovey-dovey couples that surround her, she hears Ryu calling out to her. She hands the chocolates over to him, explaining the situation briefly. Despite the sweets not having any deeper meaning behind them, Ryu is still happy to receive them from "such a cute girl", and offers to walk her home, sharing the chocolates on their way. Gallery Quotes Trivia *According to her character page, her birthday plants are Chinese ground orchids, cape yasmines, etc. **The meanings of these are "Unchanging love", "Bringing happiness", etc. *Her name Mikado stems from her being the third child, seeing as the kanji for three (三, san) can also be read as mi. References Category:Side Characters Category:High School Students Category:Characters